


What's sweeter than blood?

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blood Kink, Cutting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: "A lot of things, Junior." Gaius closed the door behind him and approached Henry. "Honey cakes, lollipops, cookies, chocolate, pie, you."





	What's sweeter than blood?

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the fire emblem fandom is this. well i am not ashamed

Blood dripped down from Henry's arm, slowly falling down to the pot in front of him. The knife slid across his skin like nothing, while Henry kept a usual smile on his face. His door slowly creaked open. The noise went in Henry's ear and out the other, focused on the task in front of him. He's been working on this potion for quite some time now, so everything was pretty much blocked out.

" _Ow,_ what _are_ you doing, Junior?" the voice of Gaius asked, clearly confused and disturbed. "You alright?" he came here to bring Henry to dinner, but the mage seems occupied with something else.

"Of course I am!" Henry responded, turning his head. "I'm quite happy, in fact. I believe my hex will turn outlots of fun." 

The thief didn't know what to make of the picture. Henry, smiling widely per usual, had a large cut on his arm. Blood dripped and _continued_ to drip while Henry didn't mind at all.

"Junior, what in the name of-" Gaius took a step forward, concerned. 

"Oh, don't worry! This is nothing!" Henry wiped some of the blood with his finger and licked it. "I kinda had worse, so it doesn't really hurt." he says.

"You... You had worse?" Gaius asked, scratching his head. This wasn't strange at all. Not one bit. 

"Yessir." Henry replied, nodding. 

There was silence in the air before Gaius sighed heavily. "You- You're still gonna let that... um.. bleed?" his eyes went to the cut, his cheeks flushing. Just the way Henry stood there nonchalantly as he bled impressed Gaius. It scared him, but he was also turned on in a sickly way. 

"Well, why not? Might as well go all the way!" Henry giggled. "After all," he lifted his bloody finger. "What's sweeter than blood?"

"A lot of things, Junior." Gaius closed the door behind him and approached Henry. "Honey cakes, lollipops, cookies, chocolate, pie, you."

"Ah?" Henry lowers his finger, tilting his head to show confusion. "Whaddya mean?"

Gaius grabs Henry's arm and pulls it close to his face. Some of the blood seems to have dried out, but little drops fell one by one. He stuck out his tongue on Henry's soft skin and licked the blood off his arm, like icing on a cake.

Henry went hot. His face turned a bright shade of red, surprised by Gaius's actions. "Nya ha ha!" he laughs. "That tickles, Gaius! Do it again!" A joy overtakes Henry.

And Gaius doesn't stop. Henry's arm is already painted red from before, which allows Gaius to continue to run his tongue, savoring the taste of delicious blood. Henry giggles, using his other arm to cup Gaius's cheek. "Why do you have to be so cute, Junior?" Gaius removes his mouth, a bit of red splashed on lips like jam.

"Aha!" Henry replies. "Love to answer, but I feel a _teensy_ bit light-headed!" he stumbles a bit. "Feels nice..." 

If Henry continued to bleed, he would probably pass out. Gaius figured out it was time to stop the wound. "Oh, right." Using a cloth near the pot Henry was occupying, he stopped the bleeding and covered most of the cut up. "Tell me," he began, wiping some blood from his mouth. "What were you doing?" 

"Making a potion, silly!" Henry replied as if it were obvious to the thief. "No one else wanted to give me their blood so I used mine!" his words hid disappointment. "I've been bleeding for an hour or so, ha ha. Oopsie." 

That logic was unbelievable. "You could use mine." Gaius shrugged, removing his gloves. "I don't really mind." 

"Really? Awesome! I never took you for a fellow blood enthusiast like me, Gaius!" Henry clapped his hands and smiled widely, turning to reach for a knife. "Gimmie your arm!" 

With a shy expression, Gaius extended his arm to Henry, allowing the dark mage to grab it. The cold steel slides against Gaius's skin, the red liquid immediately seeping out. Gaius stills his breath, his face turning the color of red. It was completely wrong to enjoy this, but for some reason Gaius couldn't help it.

"Mmm, on second thought, forget about the potion!" Henry giggles, finishing his cutting. His finger runs against the blood, licking it happily. 

"Huh?" Gaius questions, regretting his decision for a second. 

Henry places the knife down and places his hands on Gaius's shoulders, pulling him close for a kiss. Their lips meet for a short while, before Henry pulls away laughing. "Nya ha ha! You taste good, Gaius... Sweets do you justice!" 

"Uh-huh," Gaius replies, dazed. He licks his lips and smacks them together, remembering the taste. "Yeah." his eyes meet Henry's smiling ones, and he can't keep separate any longer.  

This time, they kiss longer. Gaius has his arms around Henry's neck, blood dripping on his clothes. They're against the wall kissing each other like they're the only ones in the world. Slowly, Gaius grows weak, panting.

"How much blood did you lose?! You're reeaallyy into me!" Henry gleefully says when they part.

"I  _like_ you, Junior," Gaius says through a gasp, holding his own arm. He's scolding himself for allowing this wound to bleed non-stop, but Henry can't stop looking at it. His cheeks are red, so interested at the wound. Gaius wanted it to be like that. "I might be going crazy..." he muttered, eyes slowly closing.

"That's okay!" Henry gives a thumbs up. "I'm not exactly sane, either!" he grabs Gaius's arm. "Let me patch this up _real_ quick before you pass out on me! That would suck, honestly."

Gaius finally comes back to his senses a few minutes later, feeling a warm embrace. It's Henry, holding his hand. "Sweets." Gaius mutters, digging in his pockets. He takes out a small chocolate candy and pops it in his mouth. The taste of blood still lingers in his mouth. 

"You should really test your limits before you do that, Gaius." Henry scolded the thief. "I guess not everyone has the same pain tolerance I do!" he sighs, patting Gaius's head. 

"I-I know," Gaius replies. "Sorry about that. I was a bit excited." A little  _too_ excited.

"There's always time to practice, though." Henry smiles. "You confessed to me!" he hugs Gaius and kisses his cheek. "We'll have all the time in the world to bleed!"

To anyone else, those words would be concerning. Gaius blushes, then nods. "Right." he grins. "Oh- and by the way, dinner's ready. I was sent to get you, but..." 

"That's okay! I already had dinner." Henry grins.

"Blood doesn't count." Gaius replies with a sigh. 


End file.
